Upchuck Norris' REVENGE
Upchuck Norris' REVENGE is a really epic movie about Upchuck Norris who wants to defeat all of his haters. It is co-written by Brian, Omi and Skleiman (all copyrights go to Upchuck Norris). Plot Omi Upchuck Norris was in his room of awesomness, floating. (UN): Falala. Well time to see my epic page of death. He created a computer, and went to BTFF wiki. (UN): COMPUTER SEND ME TO UPCHUCK NORRIS (Computer): Please do not kill me Upchuck Norris. He went on Upchuck Norris's page. Upchuck Norris looked at it. (Upchuck Norris): Nice, nice... cool, thanks dude.... WHAT? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! (Computer): What is impossible, master? (Upchuck Norris): This is horrible... people hate me. IT IS IMPOSSIBLE TO HATE ME! Computer, show all Upchuck Norris hating in this wiki. The computer showed him some. (Upchuck Norris): THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! I cannot bear this. I must cleanse the universe from these... UPCHUCK NORRIS HATERZ! (Computer): Yes, master. You should. (Upchuck Norris): Hm.. I need a team. Just incase some of these guys CAN kill me. (Computer): Calculating for helpers.... I have found three possible helpers, master. (Upchuck Norris): Tell me about them. (Computer): 1- Taco-Man. Has his own template. He is epic. (Upchuck Norris): Hm... I like tacos. Let him join. (Computer): Okay. 2- Dan. He has said his alien is epic, has his own facts pages and said he is not as epic as you. (UN): Okay. He can join. (Computer): 3- Brian. Has his own template and he loves you. (UN): Okay. Call them. And make a list of my haters. (Computer): Calculating... #Way Bigger Big Big #Ultimate Way Bigger Big Big #Evolved To'Kustar #Ultimatehero #Epik Face #RexTennyson #Past Alien Norris (UN): Hm. I WILL EMBARK ON A QUEST! RIGHT NOW! CALL TACO-MAN, DAN AND BRIAN! They appeared. (Taco-Man): MY GOD UPCHUCK NORRIS (UN): Well apparently, a lot of people hate me. They're just jealous. (Dan): Hm. Well, we're all awesome. (UN): Yes, and that is why we must kill all the haters. (Brian): Yeah. (UN): Now, let's find someone to kill. Computer, calculate easiest one to kill. (Computer): Okay.. ahemahem... I believe... the easiest one is... I kill RexTennyson. (Taco-Man): Oh coolio. (UN): Well then, LET'S GO KILLING! (Everybody): YES They teleported to RexTennyson's userpage. (UN): Well, why are we here again? (Computer): He called you lame. (UN): WHAT? RexTennyson appeared. (RexTennyson): What are you doing here? RexTennyson exploded. (UN): Well he's dead. Let's find a tougher match. (Brian): NOW HE CALLED YOU STUPID UN rebulit Rex and exploded him fifteen million times. (UN): This is fun. Now for someone harder. UN teleported. (Taco-Man): Well, now what? (UN): Evolved To'kustar. ET appeared. (ET): You are lame (UN): ...... ET exploded. (UN): I mean, seriously? Are there more haters? (Taco-Man): I dunno lol. (Computer): UH. On UH's userpage... UH got covered with poo and exploded. (UN): Now we should go and battle the harder ones. Skleiman Skleiman appeared. (Skleiman): Wait for me! (UN): Who is that? (Computer): This is Skleiman a.k.a Shay. He is another folower of you. (UN): Why didn't you let him join earlier? (Computer): He was busy with his series. (Skleiman): Now where is that punk Rex? He insulted me on a comment of this page because of liking you and thats after I let him co write my series! He is so getting punk busted! (UN): We already destroyed him fifteen million times. (Skleiman): Can I watch a video of it? (UN): Sure Skleiman watches the entire video a couple times. (Skleiman): Awsome! Let's do it again! (UN): Sure. After all he called me lame and stupid. UN rebulit Rex and let Skleiman have the fun of destroying a few milion times. (Skleiman): Well that was fun! Who else do we have to destroy? (Computer): There is Epik Face, Way Bigger Big Big, Ultimate Way Bigger Big Big, Leather Pants... (UN): Lets destroy Leather Pants. They teleported to the leather pants page. (Leather Pants): Hi UN who is just as powerfull as me. UN turns super duper awsome mode and LP gets destroyed from pure awsomeness. (UN): Well that was easy for a guy who says he is equal to me. (Computer): Erorr!! Erorr!! This pants being is not responsible for his evil deeds. (UN): What? (Computer): It seems he has a mind controling device conected to him. I cannot detect who. (Skleiman): I think I know who did this! (UN): Who did it? (Skliman): It was Leather Boots! (UN): You mean from the LP youtube video ? (Skleiman): Yes! He was jealous LP got a whole video when he was bearly mentioned so he mind controled LP so LP would die. So he insulted you! (UN): Well he isn't exactly a me hater so we shouldn't waste time on him. UN snaps his fingers and LB is destroyed. (UN): Who's next? (Computer): Epik Face. (Dan): More like EpiK Fail! Can I destroy him please? He reminds me too much of the chesire cat in Alice in Wonderlands. I hate that cat. (UN): Be my guest in destroying my enemies. They teleported to the Epik Face page (EF): You came to battle ancient enemy? (UN): I'm not your ancient enemy. Rex brainwashed you so you would think we were arch enemys since creation. And I didn't come to battle you. He did. UN pointed at Dan. Dan dived to under the earh. (EF): What the fudge????????? (UN): He can swim on Earth. Dan jumped from the Earth on Ef biting him leaving an awsome bite mark in the shape of the letter D. The D changes shape to Dan's shape and the mark bites EF again and again. (EF): Imposible I'm too Epik! (UN): No matter how Epik you are I'm awsomer! (Dan): And I can bite!!!!! (EF): No!!!!!! I must revive master!!! EF casts a spell and revives Rex Tennyson. (Skleiman): YOU!!!!!! (Rex Tennyson): YOU!!!!!! (UN): Oh for the sake of me what's so bad? He is weak!!! If your interested I can snap him by blinking. (RT): It's all because of that stupid UN!!! We were friends remember? Skleiman thinks for a few seconds. (Skleiman): That was before you started insulting me! (RT): That was before you started insulting me. (Both): And all of that before you started a fight because of UN. Both turn to face UN. (Skleiman): No! It's not worth it. I'm leaving you UN! (UN): You dare join that guy? (Skleiman): I do not turn against you, but I do not stand by you're side!!! I'm leaving you! If you try to destroy us I'll tell all you're weakness!!! (UN): How do you know of it? (Skleiman): Let's just say I have my sources. Skleiman and RT teleport away. End of Skleiman's part Brian's Part (Brian): Who to kill now? (UN): Computer... (Computer): Yes sir. Way Bigger Big Big. (Dan): Total Way Big ripoff! (UN): That's the point. Now let's go. They teleported to WBBB's page. (WBBB): Upchuck Norris! Want to die, huh? (Brian): Can I kill him? (UN): Of course. Brian charged at WBBB with his sword. WBBB dodged, but Brian poked WBBB's butt. WBBB fell and exploded. (Brian): ADVENTURE TIME! (UN): AT is epic. But I'm epicer. (Brian): Yes, yes you are. (UN): Now to kill his ultimate form. They teleported to UWBBB's page. (Brian): Fail. (Taco-Man): Yeah, ikr. (UWBBB): You killed my devolved form? Impossible! (UN): Possible. Brian, kill him. (Brian): Yes sir. Brian grabbed a rock, touched it with his sword, and throws it at UWBBB. UWBBB turned gold and exploded. (Taco-Man): AWESOME!!! (UN): Now to- (Brian): Wait a minute! What about Way BiggISH Big? (Computer): Sorry UN but I forgot him. (UN): It's ok let's kill him NOW. They teleported. Brian grabbed his sword. (Brian): KILLING WAY BIG'S RIPOFF TIME! Taco-Man, shoots meat at him! Taco-Man shoots meat. WBISHB is now covered in meat. Brian stabbed him. WBISHB fell and exploded, like usual. (Brian): Now to his ultimate form! They teleported. Brian fighted UBWISHB. UBWISHB shoots stuff at Brian, but Brian blocked it with his sword and kicked UBWISHB in the groin. UBWISHB fell and Upchuck Norris punched him, killing UBWISHB. (Brian): Fudge yeah! To be written. Characters Awesome *Upchuck Norris: Main character. *Dan : For being epic but not as much as Upchuck Norris *Taco-Man: For being epicsum. *Brian : For loving UN, being epic, awesome, epicsum but not as much as Upchuck Norris and making a template too. *Upchuck Norris's Computer: He's Upchuck Norris's smart guy who helps him around. *Jonathan: For being awesome, for always being on Upchuck Norris' side, for writing tons of facts about him, for remembering and even talking about him, spreading the word across the Earth... and Galvan Prime II... *Skleiman (formly): For supporting UN all the time. Lame *Way Bigger Big Big - For saying he can defeat Upchuck Norris *Ultimate Way Bigger Big Big - Same reason *Way Biggish Big Big - Same reason. *Ultimate Way Biggish Big Big - Same reason. *Ultimatehero - Voting against Upchuck Norris and saying that Hydrotide can defeat him *Evolved To'kustar - Saying that Upchuck Norris is lame and Dan is awesomer *Past Alien Norris - For saying that he can defeat Upchuck Norris *Epik Face- Because he will battle to decide who is the ultimate alien *RexTennyson (formly) - Because he thinks Upchuck Norris is lame *Leather Pants (later found out being controled by Leather Boots)- Saying he is equal to Upchuck Norris Neutral *Skleiman *RexTennyson Trivia *The story of Rex Tennyson and Skleiman is true in real live. Category:Movies Category:Genre: Comedy/Humor Category:Specials Category:Parody